


Statue Scoop

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Requests [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: ASFR, Turned to Stone, nude, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: Lois Lane snoops around an abandoned hospital, discovering the fate of Barbara Gordon... and herself.





	Statue Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> A discord request

It had been a few weeks since he'd petrified Batgirl, AKA Barbara Gordon, and he'd not grown tired of her at all. Her frightened expression, her sexy granite curves, everything frozen forever.

He ran his hand along the smooth stone legs, up towards the waiting and fossilised slit between her legs. Never again would they part. Up her smooth and toned stomach, circling around the pebble-nipples atop the cool globes her breasts had been, toying with the petrified beauty, enjoying what he'd made of her...

A hand felt the hard and frozen rear, the perfect butt preserved for all time, if the plan was followed... a plan that could be at risk.

He knew that some people were snooping around, searching for Batgirl, and Gordon's daughter. No one had connected the two, of course, but no doubt the Batman or other allies of the petrified crimefighter he was currently playing with, knew they only had to find one of the two to find the other.

And so he'd moved her, to this abandoned hospital. His new hideout, isolated but close to town. A place to store his collection even if so far it was just one stunning statue. A place to hide from any snooping heroes or their allies...

As it happened, one didn't realise she was about to join the missing Commissioner’s daughter. A crash from elsewhere in the hospital had him alert, amulet ready, and rushing to see what it was.

Barbara Gordon's statue simply stood, forever awaiting his return.

* * *

Lois Lane cursed as her skirt snagged on the vent. She'd saw a car head out here, noting he seemed to be carefully dragging a large object, a stiff human shape. Her journalistic curiosity piqued, she'd tried to sneak in and find out what he was up to... but the damn vents were smaller than she hoped!

She moved on, silently cursing as it was ripped off. Her blouse was already ribbons, her bra strap had snapped, and she had a feeling she was going to have to slip out, backwards and naked. Thank goodness she hadn't cut herself on these loose whatevers, and if she did, well, thank goodness she had an up-to-date tetanus jab...

"Why are airvents never as easy to move around in like they are in movies," she grumbled, and then paused as the vent around her creaked.

"...uh oh."

In a second, the world fell, Lois not even screaming as the section of vent broke below her, dropping her face-first onto a pile of tarpaulins. Dazed, she tried to stand, wobbling to her feet, only to stumble as she realise she'd broken a heel on her shoes.

"...Well, I'm in my panties only already, what difference do shoes make," she sighed, snapping the other heel to at least have some foot protection.

However, she heard footsteps, and quickly hid, seeing a man approach. She'd grabbed her heels, so all the man would find was a fallen vent.... an accident, hopefully.

She watched as he left, and then slipped off the way he came, wondering what he'd been up to when he had investigated.

She found the answer. Bathed in spotlights, the statue of a beautiful young woman. Lois walked over, noting with growing horror that it was detailed... too detailed.

"...he petrified her... wait... she looks familiar," She noted, and gasped.

"Barbara Gordon! The missing police commissioner's daughter!"

She'd found a story all right, time to leave, get to her car... get her jacket and spare sweatpants on, and get the story written! Oh, and help!

Except she'd never leave. She turned to see the man, raising something.

"A snooper, eh? And a nudist one at that. Tell me, Miss Lane, do you always undress to impress?" He taunted.

She was about to fire back an insult, furious at being caught, and at this man who'd clearly petrified the young woman... when it occurred to her, she was facing a man who had petrified a young woman.

"...Uh oh," she realised, seeing the medusa-headed amulet held aloft, and found herself freezing in place, a wide-eyed look of realisation freezing. 

The chill spread, and in her frozen body, Lois felt the warmth and pleasure. Surprise, fear, lust, they fought as her body turned grey, as her arousal grew, as her petrifying legs grew numb.

Bathed in light, her pale skin turned dark grey, her panties grew damp as the side-effect arousal hit, wide eyes locked in place, open mouth gasping in surprise forever, as she petrified. Her breasts once soft and supple becoming solid and rigid, her curved rear becoming a stone slope, her black hair greying and becoming delicate strands of granite, her legs pillars of rock.

She felt it all, the cooling, the arousal, the fear, the shock, surprise, regret at her mistakes, that ghost-arousal as her sex froze in stone. The chill spread further, reaching her eyes, making them blind rocks, as the cold penetrated to the core, freezing her body in stone, followed soon by her mind.

Lois Lane was now like Barbara Gordon, just an inert and beautiful piece of stone. 

Her petrifier grinned, moving over to feel the panties, the white cloth now damp at her sex with her forced excitement. 

"Thanks for delivering yourself as my new piece, but we won't need those."

With a rip, the last of her clothes were gone, and the man moved to carefully slip her slender feet free of her damaged shoes, carrying her now heavy stone form to lean against a crate.

He looked at Barbara, at Batgirl, noting there was plenty room for more than just one statue to join her...

Lois Lane's forever frozen eyes, however, simply gazed up into the roof, unaware of her future, her fate as just another pretty statue for a soon-to-grow collection.


End file.
